


Все наоборот

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Когда произошло нападение терраистов, Оберштайн принял решение сделать шаг в перед. Ему не привыкать делать шаг вперед.
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Все наоборот

Я знал, что мне он подчинен и, чтоб спасти меня, - умрет.  
Он умер, так и не узнав, что надо б все наоборот!  
(Киплинг)

Он просто сделал шаг вперед. Его правда, его судьба. Всегда делал шаг вперед. Этот повод ничем не отличался от остальных. Разве что день был другой — темный и муторный.  
Оберштайн прекрасно знал, почему оттолкнул гвардейца, вскочившего в комнату вслед за гранатой. Потому что там, на расстоянии нескольких коридоров умирал Райнхард, а Пауль совершенно не желал получить известие о его смерти. Да и пожил он уже достаточно. Дольше, чем Кирхайс, Ройенталь, Ян. Сколько можно?

На этот раз все было по-настоящему, что вызвало у Пауля определенное недоумение, которое быстро сменилось всепоглощающей болью.  
Солдатик — Улле, кажется — ослушался приказа уйти. Вызвал бригаду, хотя Пауль явно дал понять, что не стоит тратить на него время ценных специалистов военной медицины. Откуда у солдатика было имя, Пауль не помнил. У людей вокруг него всегда были имена, и гвардейцы, раз за разом заступающие на пост, не были исключением.

Транспортировку в госпиталь Пауль провел в бессознательном состоянии, а о смерти Райнхарда предпочел не узнавать как можно дольше. Не зная, можно было бы не думать. Еще больше ему хотелось не чувствовать — внутренности раздирала боль. Он бесконечно погружался в тяжелое медикаментозное забытье, поэтому и не сразу распознал прикосновение. Мальчик, Улле, кажется, держал его за руку и что-то говорил. Стоило Паулю открыть глаза, как мальчик запнулся на середине фразы и отдернул пальцы.  
— Простите. Я читал, что с больными надо говорить.  
— Я спал, не более того, — слова давались тяжело. Пауль чувствовал пересохшие, шелушащиеся губы. Должно быть, он представлял собой устрашающее зрелище, но мальчишка не выдал своего отвращения ни словом, ни выражением лица.  
— Спасибо, что спасли меня. Я виноват перед вами.  
Отвечать на эту благодарность не хотелось. Гвардеец не поймет, что двигало его превосходительством, да и не стоило ему этого знать.  
Одного взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы он смутился и покраснел.  
— Вам не стоило утруждать медиков работой.  
Пауль закрыл глаза, что должно было означать окончание аудиенции. Жаль только, что гвардеец и не подумал уйти. Пауль слышал, как тот дышал рядом, стараясь не шевелиться, потом, видимо решив, что Пауль спит, украдкой коснулся его руки, провел по запястью кончиками пальцев и вышел. Откуда же Пауль мог знать его имя?..

Улле приходил еще несколько раз, а потом исчез. Паулю было все равно — он не дал себе привыкнуть, хотя вспоминать прикосновения было приятно. В них было что-то наивно-детское. Можно было бы сравнить свои реакции с реакциями других офицеров, но зачем? Пауль фон Оберштайн принадлежал теперь исключительно себе и боли, которая навязчиво поселилась в правом боку. Врач сказал, что пройдет не меньше нескольких месяцев до полной реабилитации и возможности просиживать сутки напролет в кабинете.

***

“К вам … гость”, — Рабенар замялся, не зная, как представить человека, постучавшего в двери особняка. Пауль понял его. К нему приходили ординарцы, гонцы, посетители, но никак не друзья.

Пришлось кивнуть, разрешая пропустить человека в дом, а потом и вовсе смотреть на него, не представляя, как и о чем говорить с гвардейцем, который столько раз навещал его в клинике. Фамилию его Пауль, как ни пытался, вспомнить не мог, а запрашивать кадровую службу посчитал излишним.  
— Добрый вечер, — Улле переступил с ноги на ногу, давая себя рассмотреть.

Высокий, с широкими плечами, подтянутый — как и все гвардейцы. Рыжий, конечно же, с волосами цвета тлеющих углей. Шрам около глаза, рассеченная бровь — он был бы похож на драного кота, если бы не ухоженные ногти городского жителя, не привыкшего к пьяным кабацким дракам и физическому труду. Так шрамы придавали пикантность и тайну. Женщинам должно было понравиться. В конце концов юнцом он был только если сравнивать с собой.  
— Слушаю вас, — Пауль сложил руки за спиной, скорее поддерживая себя в стоячем положении, чем чтобы показать мальчику его место.  
Тот не растерялся. Он выглядел как человек, который уже давно все решил для себя.  
— Меня переводят, — он выдержал взгляд с обреченностью смертника. — Поэтому я хотел попросить вас об одолжении. Вы сделали то, что не должны были сделать, когда я растерялся. Это непростительная ошибка с моей стороны.  
— Вы хотите совершить еще одну непростительную ошибку? — Пауль знал, что слова прозвучали жестче, чем хотелось бы, но ничего не мог, да и не желал менять.  
— Я хочу поужинать с вами. Последнее желание перед переводом.  
— Последнее желание положено перед исполнением смертного приговора, — Пауль позволил себе тень улыбки.  
— Я отправляюсь с конвоем в шахты на Зету. Всех, кто дежурил в ту ночь перераспределили.  
— Вы хотите через меня добиться расположения Ее Величества? Зета не самое приятное место, — слова прозвучали бесцветно, блекло. Спросить: “Струсил?” — было бы честнее, но Пауль не хотел оскорблять. Просто забыл, как надо говорить с гостями.  
— Я хочу понести заслуженное наказание. Дежурившие в ту ночь допустили халатность и ответят за нее, — спокойно ответил Улле.  
— Его Величество бы не согласился с вами, и он мертв не по вашей вине, — Пауль знал, что его слова выглядели как попытка успокоить, но ничего не смог с собой поделать.

***  
Улле стал гвардейцем не сразу. Сначала, после смерти родителей, был пилотом, потом комиссованным, а потом, когда в лейб-гвардию стали набирать рыжих, надел этот мундир. Было все равно и немного однообразно. Одно дело, летать на “Валькирии”, а другое дело — часами стоять в коридоре навытяжку. Наверное, поэтому он подмечал детали. То, как этот человек идет, как складывает руки за спиной, как открывает двери в свой кабинет, как выходит из него. Что может быть скучнее, чем слушать шаги вокруг стола? Только дежурить в другой части адмиралтейства.  
Влюбленность пришла не сразу и не была яркой. Просто однажды Улле понял, что хочет охранять именно этого человека. Все были немного влюблены в Лоэнграмма, а он — в Оберштайна.  
Поэтому и не смог понять себя самого, кода замер истуканом при виде гранаты. Да, Оберштайн оттолкнул его, сам вставая на линии взрыва, но почему Улле подчинился? Почему замер, послушный чужой воле, когда должен был защищать любой ценой? Зато потом, когда в ушах еще звенело, вызвал бригаду, и запретил медику принимать во внимание слова про напрасную трату усилий. Последствия шока могут быть разными.  
Улле не просыпался с криками посреди ночи, не пил, виня себя. Он просто, когда была возможность, приезжал в госпиталь. Сказал самому себе, что будет приезжать, пока его не выгонят. Оберштайн сначала молчал, погруженный в забытье, потом злился — не на Улле, на собственную беспомощность, — но все равно позволял к себе прикасаться.

Когда пришло назначение, Улле принял его спокойно, с оттенком благодарности.  
Ее Величество хотела видеть более обученную гвардию в своем дворце. Значит так тому и быть.  
Были те, кто возмущался неточностью приказов, задержкой информации. Были те, кто зубоскалил: императрица не хотела, чтобы ее защищал человек, верный покойному мужу. Кисслинг должен был уйти в отставку, остальные же получили новые назначения. Почти всех отправили конвоирами в тюрьмы или на шахты. Улле дали три года. Видимо жизнь Оберштайна не стоила пяти лет наказания, которые были равны смертному приговору, но и спокойной работу в тюрьме это тоже назвать было нельзя. С Зеты возвращались редко. Уголовники, отбывающие срок за тяжкие преступления, пытались сбежать, на базу нападали их подельники, да и сам тяжелый, пропитанный излучением климат Зеты не был самым приятным местом для жизни. Но разве смертникам не положено последнее желание?  
Поэтому Улле подошел к крыльцу, постучал в дверь молоточком и внятно произнес просьбу вышедшему дворецкому.  
Да, он бы предпочел долго стоять обнявшись, чтобы запомнить телом человека, который его спас. Он бы предпочел, чтобы ужин стал свиданием. Чтобы было что забрать с собой в это долгий, но последний вылет. Но если его не вытолкают взашей, то это уже будет победой.

***  
Ужин закончился быстро, хотя Пауль бы развалился в кресле у камина со стаканчиком виски. Увы, алкоголь был ему противопоказан, а бок от долгого сидения снова начал тянуть.  
Улле спрашивал. В рамках приличия, конечно же, не выходя за пределы бытовых тем: что нравится Паулю из еды, напитков, времен года? Сколько лет собаке, и куда бы Пауль хотел отправиться в отпуск? Он вообще понимает значение этого слова? Они не смеялись в голос, но не раз и не два уголки губ Пауля дрогнули в улыбке. С Улле было легко, поэтому Пауль согласился на второй совместный ужин.  
— Мне будет тридцать пять, не меньше. Я буду бесконечно стар, а возможно уже и мертв, — улыбнулся тот.  
Пауль приподнял бровь, чтобы лучше передать свое отношение и к возрасту, и к смерти. Проговаривать прощание словами не хотелось.  
— Сделаю все, что будет в моих силах, ваше превосходительство, — Улле натянул бесформенную куртку и вышел, не оглядываясь.

Это не были любовь или влюбленность. Никакой романтической привязанности, да Пауль и не помнил, когда влюблялся в последний раз, когда тянуло в горле от желания увидеть, когда скучал по другому.  
Не было ни тоски, ни одиночества. Дни не стали более пустыми от того, что бывших лейбгвардейцев сослали с глаз долой.  
Просто изменился образ жизни самого Пауля. Прогулки с собакой стали дольше, он старательнее пережевывал пищу, растягивая время обеда,  
Он ни разу не покинул Феззан, хотя стоило бы съездить, например, на Зету. Пройтись, посмотреть, как живут те, кого империя заставила трудиться себе на благо, отдать долг.  
Когда в новостях показали бунт в тюрьме, Пауль наметанным глазом выделил среди охранников рыжих — бывших гвардейцев. Уже давно в императорской резиденции дежурили солдаты всех мастей.

***  
Соратники смеялись желанию Улле попасть на столичный Феззан. Билет туда стоил дорого, а на близлежащем Одине честно заработанные марки можно было потратить с куда большим удовольствием.  
Улле только отшучивался, надеясь, что никто не решит, что им движет месть. Все было иначе. Он хотел выполнить обещание, данное самому себе.  
Оберштайн был для него ниточкой в ту прошлую жизнь. Сейчас Улле отлично разговаривал матом, а ссадины на костяшках пальцев зажили только к концу пути. Он весь изменился. Стал тяжелым, грубым, неповоротливым. Стуча в дверь, запоздало понял, какой потасканной выглядит его одежда, но отступить уже не мог. Он выжил только потому, что обещал прийти.

Маяться под дверьми пришлось долго. Дворецкий окинул его спокойным взглядом, и медленно повел в глубь дома.  
— Ужин подают в шесть. Сейчас половина седьмого. Закуски уже были сервированы, — с таким достоинством сказал он, что Улле восхитился.

Стол был как раз для двоих, Оберштайн невозмутимо кивком предложил сесть. Конечно, Улле не сомневался, что ему пришлось долго стоять под дверью, так как дворецкий срочно сервировал второй прибор. Настолько быстро, насколько это было в его силах.  
Собака лежала у ног своего хозяина, и не сделала и попытки поприветствовать гостя.  
Пожалуй, единственный, кто не изменился, был Оберштайн, но Улле решил не обманываться раньше времени.  
Они едва обменялись парой реплик: “Вы давно на Феззане?” — “Около трех часов”. “Как чувствует себя ваша собака?” Оберштайн тогда наклонился и строгим тоном спросил: “Как ты себя чувствуешь?”. Собака не ответила, но молчание стало теплее.  
Улле с неудовольствием замечал, как изменились его ногти — все в заусенцах. Лейбгвардеец не был таким. Сейчас Улле с трудом заставлял себя пережевывать пищу — приходилось напоминать себе, что никуда не торопится. Что есть время. И все равно он доел значительно быстрее хозяина дома.  
Оберштайн промокнул губы и встал из-за стола.  
— Вы уже решили, где остановитесь? — тихо спросил он.  
— Найду что-нибудь, — вот уж этот вопрос Улле не волновал совершенно. На Феззане должно было быть полно гостиниц на любой вкус и кошелек.  
— В разгар сезона? — Оберштайн выдержал паузу, но увидев замешательство пояснил. — Императорские театральные вечера будут продолжаться еще неделю. Если потерпите неудачу, то можете остановиться в одной из гостевых комнат.

Улле вздрогнул. Это было щедрое приглашение. Возможно даже продолжение того, прошлого вечера и надо было соглашаться без промедления, но Улле испугался. Себя, в первую очередь. Никогда не думал, что так изменится за время ссылки, станет настолько неподходящим этому дому. Таким чуждым. И раньше не особо задумывался об этом — влюбленность была слишком яркой и слишком очевидно безответной, чтобы всерьез рассматривать взаимность.  
Он не мог отказаться — его тянуло к этому блистательному адмиралу, но не мог и согласиться — слишком нелепым и неотесанным он чувствовал себя.  
— Я не настаиваю, — сказал Оберштайн с намеком на заботу в голосе. — Вы вправе изменить свое отношение.

Подбородок дернулся влево, потом еще раз. Улле чувствовал, как его тело дергается, не подчиняясь желаниям хозяина, и никак не мой привести себя в чувство. Проклятая травма. Проклятая солдатская жизнь. Проклятая трусость. Если бы он тогда сделал то, что должно, не стоял бы сейчас поломанной механической куклой. Пришлось медленно вдохнуть и выдохнуть, перед тем как сказать.  
— Мне надо найти работу. Я рядовой. У меня нет пенсии, только немного сбережений. Я… сейчас я не могу отблагодарить вас за жилье. Я рядовой. Был, — выдохнул он в последний раз. Смотреть в глаза не хотелось.  
О чем он вообще думал, когда отправился на Феззан? Хотя с этим ясно. Встретить любовь, которая держала его на плаву все эти годы. Обещание, приглашение, от которого невозможно отказаться. Он обещал вернуться на второй ужин и пришел. Только вот с опозданием, загрубевшими пальцами и без завитушек на погонах. Что он может предложить сейчас человеку, во власти которого половина обитаемой вселенной?

Оберштайн молчал. Он был похож на каменное изваяние, разве что он медленно сложил руки за спиной, а камни не умеют шевелиться.  
Подбородок Улле снова дернулся, и еще раз. Оберштайн не предложит снова, не будет уговаривать. Даже если ему всегда нравились неотесанные мужланы и он весь вечер не мог дождаться, когда же они наконец отправятся в койку, он не скажет об этом. У Улле была полная и абсолютная свобода выбора.  
Только он никогда не был адмиралом и не хотел принимать решение. Не хотел знать, как будет выглядеть, если останется или наоборот, бесконечно думать о том, что случится, когда он уйдет.

С трудом договорившись с собственным телом, Улле подошел и коротко порывисто обнял. Вернее, объятие должно было стать таким. Братско-дежурным, но не вышло. Он будто провалился в ощущение нежности и тепла.  
— Вы гуляете сами с собакой? Я мог бы составить вам компанию, — улыбаясь собственной глупости сказал Улле.  
— Какая у вас фамилия? — спросил в ответ Оберштайн.

***  
Собака жалась к ногам весь вечер. Особенно, конечно, когда он сел за стол. Откуда было ей догадаться, что в этот раз Пауль решил твердо следовать всем рекомендациям ветеринара и угощать ее не планировал. И так довольно того, что за последние три года она умело добивалась желаемого.

Когда с камеры наружного наблюдения пришел сигнал, Пауль глазам не поверил. Прошло слишком много времени, стоило забыть о той пародии на свидание. Тем более, что никаких привилегий через Пауля гвардеец бы все равно себе выбить не смог. Полный срок на Зете должен был явно об этом дать понять.  
Рабенар двигался медленно, он постарел больше них всех. Улле тоже изменился. Стал дерганней, тяжелее. Он больше не был тем холеным мальчиком гвардейцем, который не свел шрамы явно только для того, чтобы сражать наповал восторженных девиц.  
Он стал старше, задумчивее, подолгу смотрел в одну точку и, теряясь, растягивал слова. Он выглядел сжатой пружиной, которая готова распрямиться в любой момент. Он был готов драться и биться насмерть за что угодно, включая независимость гостиничного номера.  
Вот разве что обнимал он, как старший, что стало приятной неожиданностью. И даже запах был приятным. От этого и захотелось понять наверняка — вдруг Улле исчезнет, чтобы не вернуться? — кем же он был на самом деле.

— Абб, я всегда первый в списках, — улыбнулся Улле, опуская руки.  
— Первый…

“Они умрут, чтобы спасти вас”, — Оберштайн помнил эту сцену в малейших деталях. То, как положил рапорт на стол высокому начальству: издевательский, насмешливый, высокомерный рапорт. За такое могли бы разжаловать, но этому адмиралу было слишком наплевать, как на пилотов "Валькирий", так и на человека за плечом. Ульрих Абб был одним из личных дел в рапорте, первым в списке смертников того вылета.

Теперь Пауль знал и, если понадобится, смог бы найти сам.

***  
Конечно, Улле вернулся. Вернее, Пауль пошел гулять с собакой и встретил его в парке. Улле пытался устроиться на скамейке, подложив под голову рюкзак.  
Собака его обнюхала и приветственно завиляла хвостом. У Улле не было права отказаться от ее приглашения.  
Потом, к камину и вечернему бренди, Улле спустился сам. Стесняясь, взъерошил влажные после душа волосы и сел рядом, только на пол. Пауль не стал извиняться за то, что собака заняла весь диван, просто сначала прикоснулся к колючим волосам на макушке, а потом дал стянуть себя вниз.

**Author's Note:**

> В списках был еще Венке Абб. Ulrich Abb и Wenke Abb. Вернулся только Улле.
> 
> Хотя, иногда мне кажется, что вернулся как раз Венке, просто их перепутали в госпитале - они близнецы, и он... стал братом. Как бы получилось, что он живет и за себя и за брата. Так они оба живы.   
> Я не знаю, как это рассказать в тексте.


End file.
